The celebration
by mephisto20100
Summary: Miley had been raped and murdered and one year later, Lilly has the chance to see her once again. LILEY. I tweaked it up a little to make it better.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. Any characters, names or places other than the one from the actual show are just pure imagination. I'm sorry if I ever happen to depict an actual living or dead person, it is unintentional. I don't own any of the brands mentioned in this story, except for the original one I'll eventually use.

**WARNING! :** This is a Femslash story. It means there will be sexual interaction between two girls. If you're under 18 or you can't bear that kind of relationship or it is illegal in your country just turned away and read something else. There's plenty styles for everybody out there.

**Information:** The story takes place in an alternate universe.

**Lilly's POV.**

It's been almost a year since Miley's Death. I must say I was devastated to see her die. I mean she was my best friend, she was like my sister and most importantly she was my girlfriend and soul mate. She died the night of our one year anniversary.

I remembered the night like it was yesterday. I was in my bedroom pampering myself and waiting for her to come pick me up for our big anniversary date. I was in front of my vanity mirror when my mom came into my room. I saw the shocked and horrified expression on her face and immediately knew something bad happened. I just didn't know how bad it would be. It took her several minutes before she could tell me the story, which was Miley being involved into a rape. She told me the cops had arrived just in time to save her but she was in critical condition when the paramedic brought her to the hospital. The rapist was still at large mom told me and it made me furious.

When we arrived at the hospital, the doctors told us there weren't anything left to do except to say our last goodbyes. Mom, Robbie ray and Jackson said their goodbyes first. I went last because I wanted to have the last moment with her. I broke down the moment I stepped into the room. Miley was lying on the bed with tubes going into her arms, I couldn't see under her robe but it must have looked bad.

We talked for a moment before Miley's health went downhill. The machines suddenly started beeping like crazy so I ran outside to get a doctor. The doctor came running in, he stabilized her but he told me that Miley didn't have much time left so if I had things to say before she died it must be right now. I did the only thing I wanted to do and kissed Miley one last time. The moment I broke the kiss, Miley closed her eyes and let out one last breath. I looked at the monitor and saw the flat line.

The months after Miley's death were hard on everybody. I don't want to sound selfish and self centered but it had been the hardest on me. I mean we had planned our future together. We were going to get married and have many children but now because of some psycho that future was crush. I won't ever be able to have Miley's children and marry the woman I loved. I won't ever be able to hold her in my arms. That psycho took everything away from me… forever.

* * *

Speaking of bastard, the police caught the man who raped and killed my sweet Miley just a week after the attack. He had been condemned to death by lethal injection. Robbie Ray, Jackson, mom and me assisted to his execution. The moment the doctor told us he was dead I got up and gave him the finger then I walked out knowing the man who killed my Miley was dead too.

* * *

Tonight was the first year anniversary of Miley's death and for the occasion, Robbie Ray was organizing a big diner for me and my mom. Right now, they were all talking in the living room and I was outside on the deck looking at the ocean. It's been quite a while since I've been to this house.

I remembered the good times Miley and I had on this very spot. Remembering these good times wasn't working for my promise to try and forget her. Something that would never happen since everything reminded me of her.

"I miss you baby." I whispered into the night. A lone tear ran down my cheek.

I felt a breeze coming from the beach and I swear I smelled Miley's strong cherry body spray in the air. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was a sign for me. It was a sign to show me that Miley would always be by my side no matter what I did to forget her.

"I know." I said. "I shouldn't be this sad… but it's stronger than me. Every day I missed you. Every morning I want to touch you but when I looked at the empty space beside me it reminds me that I won't be able to do that again…"

"Then why don't you do it now?" I heard the soothing voice of Miley interrupting me.

I snapped my eyes open and turned around. I blinked in confusion at the sight of Miley standing a few feet away from me. She was wearing a beautiful white robe. A white glow was radiating from her giving her a beautiful kind of angelic image.

"How" I said in disbelief.

Miley smiled and walked to me. She stopped near me and looked into my eyes. I felt her fingers brushing against my cheek. I instinctively leaned into her touch. I didn't know if I was dreaming or whatever but I reveled into her touch.

"Permission" Miley said. "I was allowed to be here tonight for exceptional circumstances."

"How long" I asked her.

"Only a couple of hours" Miley sadly said.

I sighted. I was hoping it would be at least the whole night but I guess a couple of hours were better than nothing. I opened my eyes and watched Miley's face. I slowly put my arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace.

"Do you have the right to see your family?" I asked.

Miley shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't. It's part of the arrangement. I'm allowed to see you and only you."

I nodded understanding the reasons. "It's okay, I will tell them whatever you want me to tell them." I said softly.

After a few minutes of hugging I let go of Miley and leaned back against the railing. We stood still staring at each other not knowing what to do or say. The seconds were ticking by and I wince at the amount of time we were wasting right now. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. I grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her to the beach. We ran for a minute before we came upon a small secluded area of the beach.

We sat down on the sand and stared at the night sky and the moon. I was holding Miley from behind and she was resting against my chest. The night was silent enough for me to hear her breathing. I don't know how long we stayed there but eventually I got tired. I fought hard to stay awake and savored the small time I had with Miley but it was useless.

"You're tired?" Miley asked without turning her head.

"No" I lied.

Miley turned her head and smiled. "You know you can't lie to me."

I sighted in defeat. She was right I couldn't lie to her. Miley got up and offered her hand to help me up. We made our way to her house. When we arrived on the deck, Miley stopped us.

"It's almost time for me" Miley said. "So I guess we will see each other when we see each other." she added without looking at me.

"When" I said, hoping for the best.

Miley looked up. For a minute, she just stared up not moving then suddenly she looked back at me.

"I don't know." She said.

With these words, she ruined my world. I knew it was a onetime deal but I was hoping I would be able to see her again.

"So don't go." I said pleadingly.

Miley smiled and leaned in to give another kiss. "I don't want to leave but I can't stay either."

I fought back tears and sobs. Not seeing Miley again would be hard on me, especially after tonight but I will continue to live for her. I might not be able to see her again but the knowledge of her still out there waiting for me made my life worth living.

"Here take this." Miley handed me a necklace with a beautiful white pearl on it.

"What's this?" I asked while taking the necklace.

"Something…" Miley said trailing by the end.

I was going to say thank you but when I lifted my gaze, Miley was gone. I looked around but she was nowhere. The time was over and I didn't have time to say good bye to her. But anyways, Miley will always be in my heart.

"Goodbye." I said into the night.

"Goodbye" I faintly heard Miley's echoed from far away.

With one last glance at the night sky and the beach, I turned on my heels and walked back inside the house. I had the knowledge that Miley was in a good place and I had the proof around my neck. She gave me that necklace so I wouldn't have to miss her anymore. That necklace was part of her and she would always be with me every time.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Robbie Ray standing at the base of the stairs looking curiously at me. I hoped he hadn't see me and Miley talking.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

I looked thinking about a good lie. For a second nothing came but in the end I decided to tell him the truth. "I was talking with Miley."

Robbie Ray smiled. "Really and how is she?"

"Good, she even gave me this necklace." I said casually while showing him the necklace as I walked inside the living room. "I think she is in a good place, right now." I said while making my way to the couch. One last glance behind me and I saw Robbie Ray standing dumbfounded by the stairs.

I knew everybody would have a hard time believe me but that's life. Everybody is skeptical when it comes to ghosts or apparitions or whatever happened earlier. For my part though, I believe in them… now.


End file.
